fighting for the things you love
by gleeked
Summary: Quinn always lived in the shadows of her best friend Mikayla. Mikayla convinced Quinn that she was smarter, prettier, and more talented than she was. But what happens when both girls set their sights on the new kid in school, Sam Evans?
1. Chapter 1

SQ Prologue.  
>I know. It's a short chapter. sorry. Author's Note: Well, I'm new to this...so it might be the MOST HORRIBLE story ever. review anyways. :D by the way, mikayla is the only random character I placed in there. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own gLee. Don't own Sam and Quinn otherwise Sam would be on the show still. FABREVANS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Quinn always lived in the shadows of her sister or was always that Mikayla was the best singer in her class, or the best dancer. They both knew each other from pre-school. Quinn always thought that Mikayla was more smarter, prettier, funnier, popular, and talented than she was. But she couldn't have been more wrong. She was the most prettiest girl in Lima, Ohio. Mikayla only became her best friend since she wanted to intimidate Quinn and get rid of any competition for any title she wanted. Mikayla knew that Quinn was an amazing dancer (just like her mother) and that she had a voice like an angel. She even knew that Quinn had the best scores in the class, but MIkayla would always boast more to convince Quinn she was more talented. So Mikayla practiced really hard, and intimidated her friend (without Quinn noticing) to not do something that would've gotten her to become more popular. Eventually, Quinn and Mikayla graduated grade school, and middle school together, and become juniors. That's when both girls wanted something that could only be given to one of them...the one and only Sam Evans.<p>

FABREVANS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam Evans was the new kid in school, and was the sweetest guy there was. He never had a girlfriend before, since he went to an all-boys boarding school, and was a true Southern gentleman. He was nice to Quinn and Mikayla. And they both had fallen head over heals for him. Mikayla didn't find out about this until one day when they were sitting and reading some magazines at Quinn's house (which was much bigger than Mikayla's- but she would never admit it).


	2. Chapter 2

FABREVANS.

"Isn't that Evans boys something Quinnie? He'll be mine soon, it's not like someone like you could ever get him right?"

"Well. He is pretty cute. I like him too."

"Don't tell me. YOU out of all people want the Evans boy? He's not in your league!"

"MIkayla. No worries, I won't try to steal him from you," even though I really want to.

Quinn had fallen in love with Sam ever since she first saw him. Ever since she was Finn's rebound girl since Mikayla dumped him, she never thought that she could find love that Mikayla didn't get first. And finally the one guy who she really really likes is going to be stolen away from her AGAIN.

"I gotta go Quinnie. I think today's the day I can just dump Karofsky's sorry behind."

"But you only started dating since two days ago. Why so soon?"

"Well...if Sammy Evans is free on the market, then so am I. He is one fine piece of hunk."

"I still think that you shouldn't change boyfriends every week."

"After they can't entertain, you let them go."

"That's just not the way it works. Besides, Sam is a true gentleman. He cares about my feelings like no one has before, and he shouldn't deserve someone like you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I thought we were best friends!"

"Yeah. I thought so too. But then you start stealing everything that I wanted. You think that it's all fine and happy to live in the shadows of your overachieving friend? It's not. And you've been bossing me around ever since we got into grade school. I just thought it was your personality, but it was just that you wanted to beat me wasn't it? I was so stupid to believe someone would actually want to be my friend. That too, you OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, Mikayla, popular girl...who's also talented and funny and smart. Well, guess what I just can't believe I fell for your stupid act for how many years? THIRTEEN YEARS? god. I was so stupid. It's over Mikayla. I should've realized what kind of bitch you were loong time ago. Just leave."

With that, Mikayla huffed and ran out the door before she could let Quinn see the tears forming on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

FABREVANS FTW

Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I know this story sucks...but I've got no life. Review if you can... :)

Quinn finally realized her freedom when she went to school the next day. She didn't have to help carry Mikayla's stuff...pay for her lunch, and do all the other assistant jobs that Mikayla used to command her to do. That's when she saw Mikayla, who just found another servant called Nikki. Nikki would do whatever she wanted to as well. Quinn felt sorry for Nikki, she'd have to do every little whim of Mikayla. Quinn knew she'd have to find her own friends now, so she joined the only club which she knew everyone was happy.

_Yes, _that club is full of losers and doesn't have many popular kids, but Sam was in it - so that was _always_ a positive. She also knew that Santana and Brittany, two other cheerleaders, were in it too along with Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike(who were all football players with Sam).

_Afternoon glee club meeting._

_Sam was too busy staring at his notebook which said Sam Evans + Quinn Fabray on it several times. He wished Quinn would fall in love with him instead of Finn; Mikayla told him that Quinn was desperately hoping that Finn would break it off with Rachel so they could be together. He didn't notice Mr. Schuester stand up in front of the class to make an announcement._

"Everyone, we have a new addition to our family. Please welcome Quinn Fabray."

The whole glee club applauded loudly since they hoped that another cheerleader in their club would raise up their popularity in the school. They soon realized that Quinn was not with Mikayla, which was very awkward since the two friends were always together in everything they did.

Santana, who knew something was wrong with Quinn and Mikayla questioned Quinn before she could even sit down in the chair next to her.

"Hey blondie? How come the HBIC friend of yours isn't with you? Aren't you two together in all the things you do?"

"No Santana. I realized that she was a bitch to me and that she only was friends to eliminate competition for anything she wanted."

"Ohhh. Well then you can hang out with us!" Brittany was feeling truly sorry for Quinn.

"It's about time you noticed blondie. That bitch was always jealous of you, and me and Brittany. She would torment us about how we were both dumb cheerleaders who need to be taken out of the squad. So I guess I can understand your pain. But don't think that means me and you are all 'best friends forever' or some random junk like that."

"Yeah. Sure Santana. Thank you Brittany for your offer."

"Alright class. We're going to sing duets. I just want you to know that you can choose your partner and that whoever wins gets two free movie tickets and a free dinner at Breadsticks."

**Sam's perspective... **

_Yes! THAT MEANS I CAN ASK QUINN TO BE MY PARTNER. Hopefully Rachel will ask Finn so that Quinn doesn't have a partner. Damn. Puck might ask her too. Wait! He's in love with Lauren. SANTANA! She'll ask Quinn since they're both friends and cheerleaders. I'll ask her myself. Come on, you're Sam Evans, quarterback of the football team who DOES NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND yet since he fell madly in love with __THE__ Quinn Fabray. Pull it together man. Why am I thinking about this all to myself. I've got to find myself a plan of action._

**Regular perspective...**

After glee club, Quinn kept on thinking on ways to get Sam's attention and ask him to be her duet partner. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Mikayla walking towards her with an extra large grape slushie.

"Hey loser. I just thought you might want a welcome present to the bottom of the social status chain. You're not my friend anymore and you joined glee club? Wow, loser in two ways. That means you should get slushied extra. That's why I got you an extra large slushie. Love me don't you?" Mikayla snorted and dumped the slushie on top of Quinn.

"_Welcome to loserville, bitch!" _Mikayla strutted away with Nikki giggling and trying to catch up with her.

Quinn felt like just falling on the floor and crying. She knew that Mikayla was going to make her life living hell.

Two masculine arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the girls bathroom. She couldn't tell who it was until she wiped her eyes and looked towards the person who was helping her. She found herself staring into two mesmerizing eyes of blue.

_Sam._

As soon as she stared into her eyes she _knew_ it was Sam. It couldn't be anyone else. She could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"S-s-sam?" _Oh god. He must think I'm a stuttering idiot_, thought Quinn.

"Yeah. I saw you getting slushied by Mikayla. What happened? I thought you guys were such close friends."

"We were, then I realized she was my friend only to make sure that I don't steal anything she wants..." _including you..._{Quinn wanted to say that out loud, but she couldn't. Sam shouldn't know about her liking him. _not yet at least._

"Here. I got slushied too. I remember, and you helped me as well. So I should be returning the favor. My dad also told me to always help a girl in need, it's the right thing to do."

Quinn smiled. Sam was perfect in her opinion. He was good looking, smart, funny, and athletic. Plus, he was a nerd but only Quinn knew about that since she caught him doing James Earl Jones impressions after school (she couldn't tell anyone since she was sworn to secrecy otherwise she'd be tied up and forced to watch avatar with him at least ten times a day) She really loved Sam, he was like her close friend. She could definitely rely on him for help.

"Here. Wash your face with this rag. I grabbed it from my locker as soon as I saw you get slushied."

"Thanks Sam," Quinn mumbled something like "You're such a sweet guy...". Sam knew she didn't want him to hear that, but he was ecstatic when he realized what Quinn mumbled.

_"YES! She thinks I'm a sweet guy!" _Sam thought, "_I'll do my victory dance later when she's not here NEXT TO ME and NOT Finn."_

Once Quinn got cleaned up and changed into her spare cheerleading clothes, she and Sam walked away standing fairly close to each other for people who are just friends.

Little did they know that Mikayla was a few lockers away glaring at them and creating her master plan to steal Sam Evans away from Quinn.

Author's Note: Yeah...not too long either. Hope you like it though. :) REVIEW PLEASE. It makes me want to do a victory dance. XD fail joke. sorry just had to say that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, I have to go to my English class. I don't want to be late. You know Mrs. Smith, she'll kill me if I interrupt her class."

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll talk to you later Quinn. Text me if Mikayla slushied you again or something."

"Thanks, Sam. It meant a lot to me that you'd come help me. No one would ever care enough to help me like you did. Bye Sam."

"Bye Quinn."

Quinn jogged quickly to her next class, leaving a lovestruck Sam intensely watch her as if she was a goddess.

Everyone, including Mikayla, knew that Sam was in love with Quinn and that Quinn was in love with Sam except for Quinn and Sam themselves. Neither of them knew about each other's feelings.

Sam was so busy staring at Quinn, he didn't notice Mikayla angrily staring at him.

_After school ended that day..._

Sam was trying to find Quinn in the large crowd of cheerios. He didn't realize that she was walking up to him from behind. He also didn't see Mikayla walk up to him. Mikayla grabbed his head and crashed her lips onto his, until he managed to pull away.

"What's wrong Sammy? I'm the most popular cheerio in school, and you're the quarterback. Shouldn't we be together already?"

"Uh no. I don't really like you. Did you see Quinn?"

Mikayla smiled an evil smile, "Oh. She saw me and you making out and ran away."

"You did that ON PURPOSE? Just to make Quinn feel bad? Why?"

"Because. I'll tell the whole school. Why just you? Everyone should know."

Mikayla stood up on a nearby table and used a megaphone...

"GUESS WHO IS IN LOVE WITH MR. SAMMY EVANS? little Quinnie Fabray, the most pathetic loser in the whole glee club."

All the cheerios except for Brittany and Santana started laughing. The football players gave Sam a pathetic look. The reason they all started laughing or feeling sorry for Sam was because Mikayla spread rumours about her getting breast implants or a nose job or other degrading things. (none of them really happened though)

"She's in love with me?" Sam couldn't believe what his ears heard. He was happy, _scratch that, _completely overjoyed...even that wasn't a word strong enough to

"Duh. Everyone knows she got it bad for you."

"But you told me she's in love with Finn!"

"I lied. Yeah, I really didn't want Quinn to steal my guy from me."

"I'm not your guy!"

"Quinn's a loser. She's in _glee _club! Why would anyone like her?"

"But I'm in glee club too! So why am I not a loser?'

"DUH. You're the quarterback of the football team! Who wouldn't want to get it on with you? Besides, you're really hot."

"MIKAYLA! SHUT UP! You are such a bitch. Look what you did! Quinn's most probably crying now!"

"Good. Now come on. My house is completely and my parents won't be back till tomorrow. Why don't we go do something _fun?"_

"Sorry Mikayla. I've got to go."

Sam left Mikayla, with her mouth hanging open, and ran in the direction where Quinn was.

"Quinn! Where are you?"

Then it hit him. She was in her favorite spot. He was really lucky; she had showed him her favorite spot only two days ago.

_"Sam! Can I walk home with you? Santana is staying back a bit because she needs to take a test or something...and she's my ride."_

_"Sure Quinn. I'll finally have some company to walk home."_

_They walked past a few houses, until they reached a place with ducks in a small pond and a small bench right in front of it. It looked like a tiny village pond. _

_"That's my favorite place."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"I used to come here when I was sad...It just makes me feel happy to see the cute ducks in the pond."_

_"That's nice Quinn. I love this place too, even though I've only been in this town for half a year."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He ran past the houses, trees, cars, everything blurring past him as he ran to find Quinn.

There she was...sitting with her face in her hands, quietly sobbing, and yet she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Sam ran across the street and sat down next to her.

Quinn felt someone sit next to her on the bench, and she thought it was Mikayla who would try to humiliate her further.

"What is it MIkayla? You want Sam to think I'm more of an idiot? You won. Happy?"

"It's not Mikayla."

Quinn recognized that voice. It had to be Sam, no one else...

_"No. It couldn't be. Why would he run after me?"_

"Sam?"

"Yeah. And I don't think you're an idiot at all. Why'd you run away?"

"Why would you be dating that slut Mikayla? I thought you knew she was a huge bitch to me..."

"I wasn't. She kissed me to make you feel stupid and jealous. Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?"

Quinn looked down at her feet and mumbled some incomprehensible words.

"It's okay Quinn. You can tell me..."

"Because Mikayla wanted you all to herself."

"But I love you."

"You _love ME?"_

_"_Yeah. What loser in their right mind wouldn't fall in love with you. You're the most beautiful, smartest, talented girl I've ever known."

"Well Mikayla's better than me."

"No Quinn, that's where you're wrong. Mikayla uses way too much makeup, cheats on her tests, and has absolutely no talent. She's worse than the pig that squeals in my old farm."

Quinn giggled and looked up at Sam. She was lost in his eyes, when she realized that he was moving his lips towards hers. She closed her eyes and then felt his lips on hers. It was like she was floating on clouds, lost in him...no one else. Mikayla didn't matter at that point. _Just Sam._

He broke away after a little bit. He was smiling that adorable lopsided smile of his, and she had a pretty big smile on her face as well.

"Quinn? Does this mean that we...we're...um...?"

"Together? Yeah, I'd be stupid if I said that we weren't."

"Wanna go walk home together?"

"Sure."

Mikayla had followed Sam and Quinn back to their houses. After Sam dropped off Quinn, he went back to his house. Mikayla hid behind the bushes, and added his address to her phone.

_Oh so now you've got Sam, Quinnie? We'll see about that. You're precious Sammy Evans is mine and no one will take him away...especially you._


End file.
